wolves_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Remember Me
Made by Dawn Remember me Hopelessness. It was all I felt when the shear pain the my Alpha's teeth sank into my scruff. He tossed me into the grass and circled me once again. I couldn't remember, of what I did to cause this upon myself but I could see that I had broken pack laws. My Alpha, Hauska, growled at me with a low tone, sinking his canines into me. I shrieked into the air, the Alpha paid no attention to this, he just bit me harder. "Hauska stop! Stop right now!" Lupa, the Alpha female snarled and pulled Hauska back. "Lupa! Why have you stopped me? I have not finished punishing Aulus!" Hauska pulled back his lips and stepped towards his mate. Lupa stepped back and walked near another Packer named Falcon. Hauska continued to brutally attack me again. "Stop.." I struggled to say, my mouth clamped shut by his. Finally after the ruthless attack ended, Hauska reared around my ear and whispered in a growl. "If you dare question me, or correct me again omega, I will slit open your throat and have your sister watch you die slowly. " Hauska walked away and left me on the ground, bleeding out. Nobody was allowed to help me, I had to heal on my own. I lie still on the ground, scared that if I moved, that I would die. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. I knew nothing of herbs and there uses. So I would have no chance of living. The Alpha glared at me for a moment and nudged my leg, testing my strength. "Put this flea-bag out of his misery!" Hauska snapped at Koda, his Deputy. "With pleasure." Koda grinned and padded towards me. "So this is it?" I whimper with all my strength. Lupa watched from a far, her eyes filled with pain and regret for me. Koda lifted his paw and grinned again as he tore his claws through my open neck. I went down in shame, for not even Great Lupus could save me now. I coughed out blood and stared up at the male. Koda was shocked that I wasn't dead yet. When ever Hauska wanted to get a job done, he would do it himself. The Alpha slammed Koda out of the way and snarled at me, but I didn't tuck my tail between my legs. The Alpha gripped my neck and shook me until blood was everywhere. Then he said the words that I feared the most. "Bloody frenzy." The pack went crazy and started to nip at me and bite at me. A bloody frenzy was when a Omega didn't obey the Alpha into submission, the Alpha would say 'bloody frenzy' and the pack would go cag mag. '' Nobody could save me now, the last words that escaped my mouth before I died was "Remember me." 'Forget me' At first, when I came to this world, I could not see nor smell, my hearing guided me through two weeks on my pup-hood. The common sounds I heard were squeals and whimpers from my brothers, Kuda, Azul, and Inu. I scrambled to my milk-givers stomach and brushed my nose against it until I felt a teat, soon enough, I was fast asleep. My mother had named me Loki for my braveness. Morning came slow, and I found that my mother Kimari was gone. I made slow moaning noises that sounded like 'Mum' Soon my siblings joined in, until we felt a warm belly rest by us again. I could hear rips and tears of meat, but at the time, it was a foreign noise to me. 'Mum''' I made those noises again, which made my mothers wet and sticky mouth nudge me closer to her belly, which I rejected with a squeal. My mother pulled me to her paws, after moving what she had been eating. She licked my fur clean and held me in between her paws. "Hush now Loki." My restless whimpers were loud and high-pitched. I scrambled around for a few moments before she picked my up and laid me by her paws. I had woken up with my brother laying on me. "Hey!" I squealed and scrambled away the best I could. Category:Dawn's Pages Category:Fanfictions